


The Truth

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Helen's marriage... set around the time of the episode 'A Traitor to Memory' and inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Yep, another one... there are about twenty in total... my muse may go back on strike!_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my teeth gritting of their own accord.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Working.”

“And you couldn’t call?”

“We were rather busy.”

“We? Oh well that explains everything!”

“Do you care to elaborate?”

“Do I need to?”

“Oh, I think you do.” I could hear the anger I was desperately trying to keep a lid on as I spat out the words.

“You don’t care about anyone or anything except for her. She’s the be all and end all as far as you’re concerned, though I don’t have the first clue why.”

“Excuse me?”

“As I said, I don’t have the first clue why. She’s not exactly our kind of person.”

I felt my temper go stratospheric.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that.”

“See, that’s what I mean, no one can say anything about her…”

“Just stop! You have no right to talk about her like that or judge our relationship.”

“Relationship?”

“Yes, our relationship.”

“My God… you love her.”

“Don’t be so ridiculous Helen. I can’t deal with you when you’re like this. I’m going to bed!”

As I climbed the stairs, she had to have the last word.

“No, what you can’t deal with is the truth!”


End file.
